


3:00 AM

by SlytherinHowl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But who cares they're so perfect, Clara just wants to sleep goddamn it, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, I'm late to the boarding of the Whouffaldi ship, S9 never happened, Short & Sweet, Twelve is a hyperactive child, space married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHowl/pseuds/SlytherinHowl
Summary: Clara is too tired for the Doctor's late-night epiphanies.





	3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I'm late to the whole Whouffaldi thing, but I'm gonna post this little thing I found in my notes anyway. English is not my mother tongue.

-Clara. Clara!  
-Hmnmn, what?  
-I just had a thought!  
-Good. Tell me tomorrow.  
-But it's important!  
-I'm tired.  
-Why? You humans are always tired.  
-Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we hid from hostile aliens all afternoon and then had sex on the sofa when we came back to my flat. Now excuse me, Doctor, but I'm going back to sleep.  
-Just listen to me! I promise to let you sleep afterwards.  
-Ugh, fine! Go on.  
-I think lobsters are mermaids to scorpions!  
-Doctor, it's three in the bloody morning!  
-What does time have to do with my epiphany?  
-Remind me of why I date you.  
-Because I am this super cool and handsome Timelord who takes you to amazing places in space and time. And you are evading my question.  
-You forgot 'humble' in your list of qualities.  
-That too. And good in bed. Now answer me, Clara!  
-Nothing! Time has nothing to do with your 'epiphany'. Now please, my super cool and handsome Timelord, let me sleep.  
-Your species sleeps a lot.  
-Yeah, we do. Come closer.  
-Are you going to hug me while you sleep? Like a teddy bear?  
-Yup. Shut up now.  
-Yes, boss.  
-Good night, Doctor.  
-Good night, Clara.


End file.
